Dracula?
by GemmaLisax
Summary: This was my posting for the Darkest Temptations blog Halloween Special. It's dark and is Jasper's thoughts on the aftermath of Bella's trip to Romania for a college project. Enjoy!


**AN: This is my post from the Darkest Temptations blog Halloween Special. it was beta'd by my fic wife extrodinnaire, Carolinagirl1275, I literally threw it at her at stupid o'clock in the morning and begged her to make it shink for me, LOL. I will be continuing it, I think, lol. Just not before my other projects are finished. So, enjoy...**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Isabella Swan, Day One**_

_Finally arrived! Thank you God. Mike was driving me up the wall on the flight over, the over excited puppy cannot take no for an answer. You would think that the diamond on my left ring finger would've been enough of a clue. But no, not Mike. No he thinks, and these are his words not mine, that an engaged woman is simply playing hard to get. Yeah, I'm sure that Jasper would just love Mike's way of thinking. He'd show his appreciation with a fist to Mike's nose. I kept having to remind myself that I would not have to put up with him for long. Two weeks and I will be back where I belong. _

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I had read that over and over again. It was her, it was my Bella. The old her. The her before whatever happened in Romania changed her personality and eventually took her away from me. As of tonight, Bella had been gone for almost a week with no signs of where she had been taken. Her diary and research notes are the only things that we have to go on, and I had been pouring over them since they were recovered; trying to find anything that might be helpful. Bella kept them on her computer and made the folder password protected. I didn't understand that. They weren't case sensitive, and there was nothing that she was doing that needed that level of privacy. Especially from me. From the beginning of our relationship, Bella and I had always trusted each other and she would often show me her notes. I loved her enthusiasm and that she genuinely wanted my opinion. It had always been that way.

We had hoped that these papers and writings would give us clues as to what had happened to Bella's research party. There had been six of them when they left; Mike Newton, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Jacob Black and Bella. They had been so excited about travelling to where the vampire legends began. Each of them had a different reason for being there, Bella was a Media Studies major with a minor in psychology; she had always been fascinated by vampires. She had collected together this group of people to collaborate on this project, like-minded people with similar interests. Angela was in Bella's Media class, she was a full on Goth and proud of it. I had never seen her in anything other than black with a splash of red somewhere. Not that that shit bothered me, each to their own and all that. Angela was into the whole vampire scene. The 'real' vamps, I mean. She had razor scars all over her body where she allowed the 'real' vamps to drink from her. Her boyfriend, Ben, was her vampire. They had been together for years and I had to wonder what the hell all those little tastes of blood that he was getting from her hand done to both him and her. Bella and I had gone with them to a club one time; they have them all over the country. We didn't partake in the festivities, blood play held no interest to me at least.

Jacob Black, or Jake as we all called him, is full-blooded Quillette. Jake, Bella and I all grew up together back in Washington State. He was a right little runt when we were younger, and I was constantly stopping him from getting bullied by the larger children. It was a damn shock when the skinny little tanned boy went through puberty and came out as a huge, muscle bound behemoth of a man. He even intimidated me, and I wasn't exactly small. There were legends in his tribe, tales of wolves and shape shifters, protectors of the people. Jake was the historian of the tribe, he was also an over-protective brother type figure to Bella. So when it turned out that I couldn't accompany them to Romania, he went in my stead. He laughed about maybe finding real werewolves there while he was at it. Was it irony that he was attacked, dragged off and probably killed by a wolf?

Mike and Tyler were there for an easy grade, coasting along on Bella's talent. Jessica was following Mike, even if the dumb shit was oblivious to her advances. I really shouldn't speak ill of the dead.

_**Excerpt from Isabella Swan's Research Notes: -**_

_Possible Introduction and basic notes (will refine later on)_

_Author Bram Stoker (1847-1912) based the title character of his 1897 novel Dracula on an actual human being. In this information that I have gathered prior to our journey to Romania, I have found it important to delve through the imaginary in order to keep to the truth, the facts instead of the fiction. This has not been easy; the amount of vampire lore which has entered our culture since Dracula was first published in 1897 is vast and varied. _

_(__Note__: concentrate on Vlad, his origins, his life, his death...or un-death as the case may be. You can add other things as you go a long from then up to present day. __Don't get bogged down in the details!__)_

_Even without reading Stoker's novel, or seeing the stage play which came after, you've probably seen some of the many films based on his character. Some of the most important cinematic adaptations are:-_

_(__Note__: find and add clips accordingly.)_

_F.W. Murnau's 1922 masterpiece "Nosferatu", which was loosely based on Dracula but subjected to a "makeover" for copyright reasons._

_Todd Browning's "Dracula", starring Bela Lugosi, a Romanian actor who had previously incarnated the titular character on the stage, and would forever be remembered, and unfortunately typecast as Dracula._

_The British Hammer Films releases of the 70s, starring Christopher Lee as a sexier, and far more violent vampire. _

_One of the most interesting modern films, although flawed adaptation, of Dracula was Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 release, "Bram Stoker's Dracula". Coppola's version was noteworthy only for its inclusion of the "Order of the Dracul", which cleverly interwove the fictional vampire with the historical figure._

_(__Note__: Stoker's vampire is nowhere near as threatening, nor as sadistic as the inspiration of the character, Vlad the Impaler. Stoker's Dracula is a mysterious and sensual character who kills and feeds to survive. Any reference to evil in Dracula can be reasoned away by his actions being instinctual to his survival._

_Vlad the Impaler, on the other hand, killed to revel in his own power, for the sheer pleasure of seeing the suffering of his numerous victims). _

_(Note:__ collect a list of his life, loves, enemies, and infamous deeds as accurately as possible from the available documentation.)_

_Vlad the Impaler could be blamed for more rivers of blood to flow than any other tyrant in the history of the world. There are many versions of Vlad the Impaler's life story that its difficult to distinguish fact from fiction. Cross referencing each and every detail is essential to finding the most truthful portrait of a man that has inspired fear in each and every generation since his reign. I want to learn how Vlad Dracula came to be known as "the Impaler" _

I pushed back from the computer desk, my eyes hurting from the strain of staring at the computer screen for so long. Frustration was building quickly and going over the beginnings of Bella's research wasn't helping any. All it was doing was making sure the pain of her disappearance was poignant and strong. I needed to push forward, needed to read the later entries. I am the lead Detective on Bella's case; my many contacts within the department and in strategic positions within the local government meant that I was able to bend the rules and allowed me to lead the case even though it is extremely personal to me.

Still, I had never felt so frustrated and impotent. She was my life and she had changed without me knowing how or why. She never talked about what had happened in Romania; not since the first panicked phone call I received a week after they got there. It was the same night that Angela went missing, only to be found later mutilated and drained of blood.

"_Jasper! Jasper, oh God" my heart jumped into my chest when I heard her panicked and tear strained voice, she dissolved into wrenching sobs. _

_I sat up straighter in the chair, wracked with worry; I'd never heard Bella like this before, "Bella? What's wrong? Talk to me, tell me what I can do?"_

"_Fuck, she's dead, Jasper. She's dead." She choked out before the crying took over again._

_In my line of work, death was part and parcel of the job. But this was way too personal and there was nothing worse that hearing Bella crying like this when she was too far away for me to help her._

"_Darlin', who is dead?" I asked as carefully as I could._

"_Jessica, Jessica's dead. She didn't come back to the hotel last night after she was interviewing one of the locals. I found her..." She trailed off; her sobs nothing but rasps now and hiccups as she tried to control herself. She found her? _

"_Darlin', I'm coming right now. I'll be on the next flight over there, ok?" _

"_No, we're coming back. We have to stay here for a couple of days while the authorities here...while they try to...fuck. Jasper her throat! There was so much blood! The police think we might be being targeted because of our project."_

_Well that didn't make sense, "Why would they say that?" Keep her on the facts, Bella works best with logic._

"_Her blood, it was drained. Completely, there was some blood at the scene, but none in her body...not a trace."_

That had been just the start of it. Not an hour later, Angela went missing and was never recovered. No one saw a thing. They were all under guard and yet whoever it was that was plaguing them managed to get through the men assigned to protect them. Bella's phone calls became frantic; it was obvious that she was scared. She became understandably paranoid and began to mention that someone was after her, that they would speak to her. She wouldn't let me fly out to them.

Jake went missing on the same night that Tyler ran out of the hotel saying that he has seen Angela. While Jake was attacked outside of the hotel and then just seemed to disappear, Tyler was found minutes later, bleeding out from a wound on his neck and died at the scene. Again, no one had seen anything.

Bella was a mess and it was arranged that they would leave the next morning at first light. Her and Mike slept in the same room that night, with guards posted at the door as well as in and around the hotel. They burst into the room at one AM, after hearing Bella's screams. They found her alone and covered in blood, staring and screaming at the window. Mike, as well as two of the guards, was found soon after. All had died of massive blood loss from throat wounds.

Bella had to be sedated.

She flew home as soon as the meds wore off, refusing to wait for another night to come. I met her at the airport, hardly recognising her. She was haggard, pale and scared of her own shadow. She refused to sleep with me, insisted on Religious paraphernalia all around the house, as well as garlands of garlic and even silver bullets in a gun that she had been given by one of the locals.

_**Excerpt from the diary of Isabella Swan; Day 9**_

_I don't...I don't know what to say. Everything is so surreal. Jessica and Tyler are dead, Angela and Jake are missing. No one saw anything, no one knows. It's like a plague in this village, every single one of the natives have backed away from us now, they avoid us. There are some that stare at me with a look that I do not like. And I hear...whispers. In my mind, in my sleep. He talks to me, croons, seduces. I'm so confused. Nothing seems real. I barely feel anymore, it must be shock._

_The legends seem to be coming true. The more we delved into Vlad's life, the more things seem to be real. It all started after our dinner at the castle, the Prince had been so welcoming and attentive. Could it be? Should I be wearing a cross and putting up garlic around my room? _

_**Day 10**_

_They're gone, all of them, all of them gone. I saw him, I saw him. He took Mike, just took him. Jacob...oh God, my good and sweet Jacob was all...wrong. Full of darkness and not in control. He was mean and evil and he ate Mike. And the Prince, he was there, whispering to me, beckoning. But I couldn't go. I wanted to. God help me but I wanted to. He got so mad, he ripped Mikes throat out before throwing him to Jacob like a bone to a dog. Jake licked the blood, taking a bite before jumping out of the window with Mike just dangling in his arms. _

_Werewolf. _

_The howl sounded as soon as he was out of sight. I had read somewhere the Dracula was supposed to have dominion over wolves, that werewolves were bound to him. Are the Quillette legends true? Has Jake been changed? This can't be, it can't be true. It can't. It just can't! _

_The prince...the prince said that he would be back for me and I screamed. I just screamed. And I couldn't stop._

_**Day 1 after returning home.**_

_I came home and he's still with me, he followed me, in my dreams I see him. I'm so scared, I can't talk to anyone. Everyone keeps asking me questions and Jasper...oh Jasper is so lost. I push him away, I have to. I have to keep him safe._

_**Day 3, after returning home.**_

_The legends have to be true, he's coming. I keep writing, keep trying to find something that protects me from him. I have garlic around the house, at the windows, mountain ash is everywhere. Holy water...crucifixes, anything to keep him away. But my resolve is weakening, he comes. Closer and closer, his voice is getting louder in my head. I don't think I will be able to resist him if he asks me to rid the house of everything that might harm him. _

_I did it. I moved the holy items and other crap from my office window._

_He's here._

It was that last entry that squeezed my heart. She had let him in, whatever she believed was happening at the time, she had let him into the house and allowed him to take her. I was lost.

_**Excerpt from Crime Scene Report: Isabella Marie Swan.**_

_Detective Whitlock reports that the window was open on his arrival in the room. There are signs of a struggle; the computer lamp was knocked over and on the floor. A bottle of water was found smashed near the window. Garlic, bundles of wood and crucifixes were also on the scene; piled and shoved away from the window._

_There was minimal blood splatter across the computer screen and desk. The pattern denotes an arterial bleed and that the victim was standing at the time. It should be noted that there was not enough blood at the scene to uphold the theory of an arterial wound._

_No evidence or finger prints belonging to anyone other than the victim and Detective Whitlock were found on the scene._

I threw the crime scene report away; there was nothing useful in there. I went back to the computer, opening up Bella's last entry into her research, hoping to find something that would point me in the right direction. Something other than circumstance that would allow me to question this Prince that she speaks of. There has to be _something_. But there was hardly anything, just a small passage.

_**Excerpt from Isabella Swan's Research Notes: End notes **_

_Everything that I have found says that on 26 November 1476, the High Council decided Vlad was to be enthroned. Vlad began preparations for the re-conquest of Wallachia and in 1476, with Hungarian support, invaded the country. Vlad's third reign lasted little more than two months when he was __**killed on the battlefield against the Ottomans near Bucharest in 1476**__. _

_He was taken back to Wallachia and buried. In the early 1900's Vlad was unburied for research. __**The researchers found nothing**__. Remains were found around his grave, and were thought to be the prince's remains. __**But it was never proven**__. He was reburied and then left. When another dig took place years later, his grave was found destroyed and no remains were found. The other theory is that Vlad is buried at Snagov, an island monastery located near Bucharest. _

There were more notes, various passages on vampire lore. I read only the highlighted passages. Bella was trying to protect herself.

_Legend usually states that a wooden stake through a vampire's heart will kill it. In some versions the vampire needs to be dormant for this to work. The stake may need to be a certain type of wood, such as __**hawthorn**__. _

_Vampires usually __**cannot tolerate sunlight or fire**__. _

_Some legends have vampires warded off by __**crucifixes, holy water, or garlic**__. _

_**Vampires may not be able to cross moving water**__. _

_Some legends say that a vampire __**cannot enter a building or a room without first being asked**__. (Note: is this true? Does this not include hotels and such? Research mind control and defences)_

_Some legends say that vampires dislike the sound of bells ringing, especially church bells._

Bella had also collected many different papers about werewolves and their relationship with Dracula or Vlad or whoever the hell he is supposed to be. I am a rational man; I don't believe in shit like that, it simply isn't possible. But from what I could gather, Bella was sure that Jake had been taken by a werewolf.

"It's all fucking superstition!" I shouted, too tired and too damn angry to carry on looking at this shit.

It couldn't be true. Any of it, it's all legends and myths and tales. Not true. Bella wasn't taken by a vampire, by Dracula of all fucking people. Vlad the Imapler was a sick son of a bitch, but he died hundreds of years ago and not in the un-dead way that Bella was theorising. Whatever happened over there was down to some sick son of a bitch and caused Bella to have a mental break. Jake was dead, he had been mauled and dragged off by a wolf. She was obviously unable to accept that fact. There are no cape wearing, fang toting, blood drinking fucking _vampires_.

"It's Bullshit!" I shouted, slamming my hand on the desk before standing, running my hands through my hair and fighting back the tears. I needed her; I needed Bella here with me.

Her diary said that she went willingly, that she let him in. _How is that even possible?_ But there had been a struggle. Had she changed her mind at the last second? Did he force her? I felt sick at the thought and collapsed on the floor, my head in my hands, hands pulling at my hair. How was I supposed to go on without her?

A cold breezed shocked me, the window had been shut tight since the night Bella had been taken. I stood, slowly and began to shake. Hoping. I turned my head towards the window, horror movie slow, and gasped at the sight, my brain not making sense of it at first.

There was only one thing on my mind, one word and I whispered it reverently and completely without fear.

"Bella?"

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun. LMTO. yeah, so you know what to do. Let me know what you think and more importantly whether or not I should continue this! Press that button...do it...come on! xxx**


End file.
